Date Night
by Lmontague421993
Summary: Widowmaker and Tracer are the power couple of Overwatch, but that means that they rarely get time to themselves. One night they are finally able to get away, and Widowmaker takes Tracer to a nice French bistro. Will they be able to have just a quiet night? I am trying a new exercise to get the creative juices flowing, just picking a prompt and writing without stopping. 32 minutes


"Ladies, if you will please follow me, your table is now ready," said the Majordomo as she guided the two women to their seats which were in the back of the room. Tracer grabbed a hold of Widowmaker's arm and whispered in her ear. "Why couldn't we just go to the chip shop, luv,"

Widowmaker just rolled her eyes and said, "Because you need to try new food, cherie. You palate is just so bland; and I refuse to eat anything that is called mushy peas."

Tracer just stuck out her tongue and said, "You always fo'us on that, it is one unfortunately named piece of food, and let's be honest luv; no one likes it. But, that is only one type of food, you cannot condemn my entire culture based on one food," as she sunk down in the seat and took the menu from the majordomo with a huff.

Widowmaker gracefully sat down in the seat. As she adjusted herself she said, "Bangers and Mash, black pudding, and Oxtail soup. Let alone that I am pretty sure that this entire island has never heard of a spice ever. How can you have colonized most of the known world and still not use spices in your food."

"Done yet?"

Widowmaker smoothed the napkin down on her lap and said, "Yes, I am done. Now can we just enjoy a nice quiet evening out? When was the last time the two of us were able to go out and spend a quiet night together without being called away on some Overwatch mission? Can we just have a nice quiet evening; you can't get that at a chip shop?"

Tracer seemed to soften a bit and said, "If it means that much to you luv, then, I guess that I can stomach one night in such proximity to these wankers."

Widowmaker smiled, it was times like this that made her truly appreciate what she had in Tracer. Though she had a hard time admitting it, she loved Tracer and they were the perfect opposites to each other. She reached under the table to grab her girlfriend's hand. "Thank you."

Tracer intertwined her fingers in her and said, "You know that I can't say no to you."

Widowmaker smiled, "Just remember that when you look over the menu."

Tracer looked at her with a puzzled look and opened the menu which was completely in French. "Oi, oi, oi, what in blazes is this. How am I supposed to know what to order?"

Just as she was about to say something when the front door of the restaurant was kicked in and two men strode into the restaurant the first one was a same hunched man, with spiked blonde hair, and a what looked like an improvised grenade launcher in his hand. The second as a mountain of a man who was half naked, with a tattooed stomach and holding an scrap metal shotgun.

The first one jumped up onto the table as the second one fired into the air. All of the people in the restaurant except for the two Overwatch agents screamed and dropped to the ground.

"Listen up my name is Junkrat, this is a robbery if you give us everything that you have no one will get hurt. Now, my friend Roadhog here will be going around and collecting all of your money. You better not hold out on us."

Tracer looked at Widowmaker and said, "We have to do something."

Widowmaker's training had kicked in, and she was already scanning the room assessing the situation. "I know but we have to be careful, unless you want a room full of bodies."

Widowmaker looked as the large man started to walk around threatening people, most of the people where so nervous that they were dropping their money all over the place. This was giving Widowmaker the time that she needed to formulate a plan.

She looked at Tracer and said, "You need to deal with the little one, you have to make sure that the grenade launcher is away from him; that could cause a lot of casualties if it goes off in here. I will deal with the big one. Sorry about this, cherie."

Tracer winked and said, "Welcome to the life of a hero, the job never ends."

Widowmaker just sighed, "It was so much easier to be a bad guy, I didn't have to worry about any of this."

Tracer smiled, "Yea right luv, you are a natural born hero. Have you heard of these guys before?"

"Tracer, do you listen to Winston when he briefs us?"

Tracer giggled, "Nah, I usually just draw on the paper he gives us."

"Well, if you had been paying attention you would have recognized these two as those two Australian robbers who have been making their way across Europe. They are on one of the largest international crimes sprees in history.

Just then they heard a scream and turned to see Roadhog picking up a man and saying, "What did you just do? Do you want to die? Hey Boss, this guy just called the police, what do you want me to do to him?"

"Shoot him that will teach these people to be heroes."

"Someone help me!"

Roadhog raised his gun to the guy's face, as the Widowmaker and Tracer jumped into action. Widowmaker fired her grappling hook at the gun in the man's hand knocking it away as Tracer blinked behind the other guy and grabbed his gun.

Tracer blinked again and pulled out her twin pulse pistols, "Do worry luv, the cavalry is here, you two are under arrest, drop the man."

"Ha, ha, who do you think that you are little girl," said the large man.

"Names Tracer, and you picked the wrong place to rob."

A murmur went out through the crowd, "Tracer, she was a member of Overwatch."

"What is she doing here?"

"I thought that you were all arrested or in hiding."

Junkrat let out a laugh and said, "You don't have the authority to arrest me, you twit."

Just then Widowmaker stood up with her sidearm that she carried on her now, and said, "Well, then I guess we will just have to kill you. You see my partner here is the hero type, but I am not."

Widowmaker's voice sent a chill through the restaurant, that even this harden criminal saw that she was deadly serious. "You can't do that," said the little man, "The coppers are on their way."

"I am wanted in 14 different countries, for 19 different murders; I really don't care whether or not I add one more body to that count," she said in a monotone voice that just added to the chill.

"Roadhog, I think that you should drop the guy. She seems serious, maybe we should just surrender."

"Don't think so," he threw the man to the group and charged at Widowmaker knocking tables out of the way. Widowmaker with little effort dodged the blow, and Roadhog crashed into the wall. She kicked him in the side of the head as he tried to get up. As he lay there she grabbed his two large hamhock sized arms and hancuffed them behind his back.

At the same time Junkrat knocked over Tracer and her guns tumbled from her hands. She quickly blinked away to avoid the next blow, then blinked again behind him and knocked him over. He got back to his feet and tried to punch her again, but missed wildly. She grabbed his arm and clipped his arms around his back as well.

As they looked back at each other and saw that the other was okay they smiled, and a round of applause echoed around the room. Everyone rushed up to them and was crying and hugging them, thanking two women for saving them. As they were trying to fend off their admirers they heard sounds coming from outside, sirens.

"Tracer, we need to get out of here, the police will arrest us because of the PETRAS Act if they catch us."

"Right, sorry guys we have to jet," said Tracer, as they both headed through the back door and down the alley.

As they were running Tracer turned to Widowmaker and said, "You know this never would have happened if you had just gone to a chip shop."

Widowmaker smiled and said, "Yeah, because not even those guys would be caught dead in there. Can we just go home now, I will cook you something."

"I have a much better idea luv, lets get takeout then we can have more time for fun."


End file.
